This invention relates to a composition of matter used in a chemical method of decreasing nitric oxide, NOx, levels. The chemicals utilized by this composition of matter patent are reducing agents. When these reducing agents come in contact with NOx, the latter is reduced to non-toxic or environmentally friendly substances. The chemical method utilized in this composition of matter is designed to both enhance the overall thermal stability of the reducing agent and to foster its dissolution in diesel fuel.
Nitrogen oxides are the oxidation products of elemental nitrogen, organic, or inorganic nitrogen and oxygen at elevated temperatures. Nitrogen oxides include nitric oxide, NO; nitrogen dioxide, NO.sub.2 ; nitrogen trioxide, NO.sub.3 ; dinitrogen trioxide, N.sub.2 O.sub.3 ; tetranitrogen pentaoxide, N.sub.4 O.sub.5 ; tetranitrogenhexaoxide, N.sub.4 O.sub.6 ; nitrous oxide, N.sub.2 O; and the like. Elevated temperatures required to prepare these oxidation products are routinely obtained in internal combustion engines utilizing gasoline, diesel, or aviation fuel.
There are cogent ecological and environmental reasons to reduce or ideally eliminate NOx as an internal combustion oxidation product. Once produced, NOx is directly responsible for acid rain and photochemical smog. Moreover, chronic exposure to NOx has been directly linked with restricted pulmonary compliance in non-smoking healthy males; acute respiratory disease among children living in "high exposure" towns in Czechoslovakia; and a key irritant cited for the high incidence of chronic bronchitis among Japanese postal workers servicing urban centers as outlined in Medical and Biologic Effects of Environmental Pollutants by the National Academy of Sciences, 1977.